Field of Invention
The present invention relates to interpolation and post processing.
Discussion of Background
In many environments and applications, resolution of a signal may have to be compromised. This could be done, for example, to reduce the bandwidth required to represent the signal, reduce decoding complexity, fit the characteristics of a certain display device etc. The resolution of the signal could also be specified in a variety of domains/dimensions. In the case of a video signal, such could include, spatial (i.e., horizontal and vertical) resolution, temporal resolution, bit-depth, and even stereo information among others. In many cases, resolution in one dimension can be compromised in favor of another, e.g. in the case of interlace video signals, spatial resolution is sacrificed in favor of temporal resolution. For 3D applications, one compromise is to downsample spatially, using a variety of arrangements, and then multiplex the available stereo views. Downsampling can be horizontal, vertical, or even quincunx based, while the data can be packed or interleaved together, i.e. using checkerboard multiplexing.